FACTION
by youtek97
Summary: See what happens when the Bogarts and Elves team up against other magical creatures in a mythical war. Sucky summary, but it gets better. :-


Synopsys

"The Bogart race clouds the dangerous woods that encompass millions of creatures". Two alliances that are the Malevolence and the Rebels have enraged a war that is the 2nd Faction War. The alliance consists of: Elves, Humans, Faeries, Goblins and Scythes; the Malevolence consists of: Trolls, Bogarts and Dwellers. This uses the characters from the Spiderwick Chronicles and gives them a twist. One race that both sides would pay dearly for, come to save the day or not. What could this war be about; territory, vengeance, hatred or just war for the sake of it.

Prologue

Spears fly through the air and the swords clatter and smash as they collide, rock soar overhead and smash the ground rubble to boulders and some shatter and cluster into smaller pieces taking out men and goblins. The forest unveils thousands of elves with long-range weapons and melee weapons for close combat. Their leaf tipped heads are miraculous for camouflage. Trolls crash through the trees taking out hiding places and also many houses that are familiar to the Elvin race the surprisingly strong collection of small faeries. The trolls did not only take out faeries but they just made a formidable enemy in the goblins, the trolls had demolished the main goblin camp with a generous supply of food. While the Trolls had ripped apart homes of creatures there was a assembly of bogarts keeping a watchful eye as the trolls tear through the woods. The Bogarts had had enough of the alliance and they joined the trolls in a war to destroy the woods as well as the alliance.

Faction

The Bogart race clouds the dangerous woods that encompass millions of creatures. Tearing up papers, significant papers and many other key objects. The brown, murky, stony coloured fur shrouds the Bogarts. Hollow red pupils surround the dark green sclera of their eyes. The short stubby legs are chicken like, and the feet are clawed for catching prey and lots of other unfortunate objects. The arms are striped bare of fur and engraved with stripes spiralling around it. When sleeping it creates terror and it gets into peoples dreams and alarms people with unrealistic thoughts along with reactions that are improbable. Its paints what is supposedly the future creating viewpoints that we see and then some of us believe. The paintings are vivid and unfortunately extremely realistic.

But that was two years ago, the humans took a stand and drove them off the face of the earth, the Bogarts have not been seen in years. Until now! People are hiding and readying to strike but countering the strikes with weaponry that looks like animals, the cannibalistic monsters have returned with vengeance, anger and absolutely no emotions.

The unpleasant, deformed and distorted sect of trolls have disgusting bodily features such as growths and warts that almost conceal certain parts of its body and have rotted yellow and black teeth. Their hunched back and muscular body construct fear and create trepidation. Although small their strength is unmatched.

Elves and surprisingly the goblins are rebelling with the humans against the Bogarts. The Elvin people have many swords and spears whereas the goblins have no weapons at all apart from the occasional stick or two.

But possibly the most important number in the code are the faeries. The faeries swarm Bogarts with pure hatred and anger resulting in injuries and maybe even death. The Bogarts have driven the faeries out of forests and their homes have been destroyed. Usually a faeries nature is calm, docile and submissive, but since the faerie race has been almost made extinct they have been trying to raise there families and bring back the faeries but as a more aggressive breed of faeries and they are now desperate for reprisal. Their heads are leaf tipped like the Elvin people but the Elvin people have green leaves, as did the faeries until they came back. They now have red bloodstained leaves. The body is also red and darker parts that are maroon.

The goblins scaly slimy body is green with jade splodges splattered all over it. Their teeth are shards of wood, glass and all manner of other things that have been disposed of. Their vicious nature tricks enemies into thinking that they are more than they really are.

Together the Trolls and Bogarts are The Malevolence and the Elves, Fairies, goblins and the humans are The Rebels. These two sides are at the start of the first faction war.

The two alliances are trying to recruit other members and they have both recruited successfully. The Malevolence have recruited the Dwellers and they are evil creatures that were once elves but they were corrupted one way or another. There eyes were green like elves but now they are bloodshot and red. They have stolen weapons from, small tribes, humans and even the massive Elvin Empire. A group of ten Dwellers have been known to take out armies of two hundred men and Dwellers are extremely scarce.

The Rebels have also recruited a formidable alliance member and they are the Scythes. These beings use blades as weapons. The blades are curved, long and thin. These Blades can tear through flesh, metal and walls. Like the Dwellers the Scythes are scarce but you can find more Scythes than Dwellers. Their bodies are amour like and they have smaller back up blades on their back to combat enemies when their two bigger blades are lost or broken.

Two alliances are trying to persuade one race and that is the Dwarven race. Their strength and their weapons plus the iron they make for weapons as well as the way certain race's despise the metal.

The trudge of the rebels feet sound through the sinister woods and finally the rebels break thought into the clearing where the Malevolence are waiting in hiding and readying to strike. Countering the attack are the Scythes racing in to the attack from behind, the Dwellers, although in small numbers, take out sworn rivals in the Elves. The scythes and the humans undertake a task in taking out the Dwellers. The Goblins and the Faeries climb up the trolls as the goblins bite the back and the faeries throw small bomb like substances at the trolls' eyes thrusting and lobbing them as hard as they can. The Bogarts stride in trying to help the Dwellers but are swatted away by the scythes and humans coming back time after time. The Bogarts pace back in to try to take them out. Until the rumble and splintering of the trees as axes and hammers that are larger than life appear through the crevices between the trees and then as the Malevolence smiles the Dwarves break through into the glade and smash and throw the rebels through the air. Now all that are left is the Malevolence and the Dwarves looking at each other, the Dwarves with a knowing look spread all over their faces.


End file.
